


Anywhere With You

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10169477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Albus can't wait. Scorpius can't resist him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Birds' prompt at [Anywhere but the Bed ](http://birdsofshore.livejournal.com/152481.html): "Albus/Scorpius, In a hot tub".

A hand on his thigh, concealed by lazy bubbles.

"Al…"

"Why not?" Lips at Scorpius' ear, brushing against the shell on his whisper, brushing again on a smile and a chuckle as Al could no doubt feel Scorpius getting hard.

"What do you mean, why not? They're all just inside!"

"Oh, all four of them? James and Teddy passed out in the guest room and—"

"My father! Just there!"

"So?" Al's hand cupped Scorpius' growing erection, and Scorpius couldn't help the besotted whimper, the way his hips thrust up to meet slowly grasping fingers. 

"Take these off." Albus tugged at his shorts.

"No! Merlin, the living room is ten feet away. I am not… _ohh_ …"

Albus interrupted by sneaking his hand inside Scorpius' swim trunks and wrapping water-warmed fingers around his cock.

"Y-your dad is… right there too… with mine, you know."

"And I'm sure the enormous row that's bound to start up any moment will keep them occupied, as well as drown out any noises you'd wish to make should I just…" He swept his thumb over the slit of Scorpius' cock, and Scorpius panted for it. "Come on," Albus murmured, licking Scorpius' earlobe between his lips and giving a soft bite. "You've been driving me mad all night."

"Have not."

"See? Like that."

Scorpius smirked despite himself. He pulsed his hips, pushing his cock through Al's fist. "You can be quick about it?"

"Can _you?_ "

Scorpius bit his lip and shot a glance at the big windows still party-lit from inside, glowing warm and golden. A shadow crossed the panes but then retreated. Al's hand dropped and fondled his balls. Scorpius nodded frantically.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut up and do it."

Al blasted him with the sort of full-Incendio smile that Scorpius had always been hard-pressed to resist – and then he straddled Scorpius' lap.

"Merlin, we can't…"

Quickly, Albus dug his own cock out of his shorts beneath the water. "We can. Come on."

"Oh fucking hell." Scorpius shoved his shorts down as Albus got situated over him, and then Al's hand came around them both and started wanking in earnest. "Holy fuck," Scorpius gasped, his still-damp head dropping back against the stone wall of the hot tub.

"Shhh, they haven't started a row yet," Al chuckled.

"Any minute." Scorpius smiled back at him. 

Al's hand quickened. He bit his lip. Scorpius lifted his head to capture that beautiful mouth in a searing kiss.

~

"Oh bloody hell."

"What?" Potter asked from the kitchen.

"They're…! In full bloody view! In the _hot tub_ for Salazar's bloody sake!"

Potter snickered, and Draco turned away from the window. 

"It's not funny. Other people use that."

"We're wizards," Potter reminded him, as he, apparently, ignored the irony of his own Muggle dish-washing. "We can…" He pulled a brief face. "…clean it."

"See? It's reprehensible. You think so, too."

"It's sweet." Potter smirked at him as he hand-dried a plate with a dish towel.

"How can you be so calm, Potter?"

"Because it's none of my business? Because it's inevitable?"

"Inevitable? That they do it in there?"

Potter rolled his eyes now. "They're engaged. What do you expect?"

"I expect my son to have the decency to make use of a closed door and his own bed."

"Pffff!"

Draco set his hands on his hips. "What does that mean?"

"I think you know what it means," Potter said, placing his dry plate in an overhead cupboard and then sinking his hands back into suds. The sleeves of his shirt, though rolled up, had still got wet, and the dark hair on his wrists and forearms clung to his skin.

Draco cleared his throat. "I'm sure I don't."

Potter dropped the plate back into the water and set his dripping hands on the counter, staring Draco down. "The alcove around the corner from Charms. That big oak at the south side of the Forbidden Forest. My desk at work. _Your_ desk at work. The hall closet at Parkinson's house. The garden at the Burrow. The—"

"I take your point," Draco raised his voice to grouse.

Potter lifted an eyebrow and then went back to his dishes. Draco felt the beginnings of arousal uncoil in his belly.

"Do you have much more to do there?" he asked.

Potter smirked down at his bubbles. "Why?"

Draco scoffed. "Don't be obtuse."

"Don't dance around the subject."

Draco sighed hard through his nostrils, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Malfoy, would you like to get out of here?"

"That is what 'do you have much more to do there' means, Potter."

Potter smiled, shook his hands over the sink and then dried them. He pulled his wand, and in three swishes and a jab, all the dishes were sparkling clean, dry, and put away. "Let's go then."

~

"Oh Merlin _fuck_! Like that, Al. Oh, like that."

Albus' hand flew over their pricks, and they thrust against each other, sending water cascading over the edge of the hot tub in great splashes.

"You gonna come?" Al breathed.

"Fuck yeah."

Al gasped, his hips jerking, his dark head dropping back and exposing the shifting of his Adam's apple in his stubbled throat. "God yes," he sighed and then started coming.

Scorpius wrapped his arms around his fiance hard, pumping his hips as his climax overtook him too. "Al… Oh god, Al…"

"I love you," Albus murmured, already leaving orgasm behind for satiation. "I love you, Scor."

Scorpius met his lips again, and they kissed, mouths hotter than the water that surrounded their bodies. "You're the bloody best," Scorpius sighed between kisses.

Al laughed. "I should hope so. Since you're marrying me and all."

Scorpius tickled Albus' ribs under the water and smiled at the way he squirmed and shrieked. Until he remembered, his head whipping around only to find the living room window had gone dark.

"Merlin, I think I forgot about them."

"Good." Al smirked.

They both startled, though, when a loud banging came from the window glass above them. And then James' voice boomed out, "Shut it! Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Whoops," Scorpius said.

Al snickered. He wrapped his wet arms around Scorpius' neck. "Wanna go to bed?"

The truth was, Scorpius would go anywhere with Albus Potter. He leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to lips he so often found irresistible. All he said was, "Yes."


End file.
